


Bite Me

by starof-insomnia (EverettV)



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Leather, Light BDSM, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starof-insomnia
Summary: Prompto wants to have some fun, but Ignis wants him to slow down. Or at least start out slow. They meet somewhere in the middle.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is major NSFW

Ignis holds Prompto’s hand softly, listening to the blond’s eager words. He’s amused, listening to his boyfriend talk about everything he wants to try. “Prompto, slow down for a moment. We can’t try all of that today, but we can go to the shop down the street and pick up some stuff for some of it.” He strokes Prompto’s hair away from his face. “You look beautiful. I can’t wait to see you all tied up, and begging for me me.” 

Prompto blushes softly and smiles brightly. He stands up quickly, pulling Ignis with him. “Then what are we waiting for? I have something specific in mind that I want to try like right now.” He grins, shoving his feet into boots. He throws on a sweater, hating the cold that seems to pervade his body. At least he has Ignis to keep him warm most of the time. “We’re not walking, right?” 

“It’s only five minutes, you will survive.” 

“No I won’t! If I have to walk in the cold I will die.” He whines, leaning his head on Ignis’ arm. Ignis sighs, then grabs the car keys. He honestly has a hard time saying no to Prompto, even though he knows that they could both survive a five minute walk in the cold. Perhaps it’s for the best anyways, so that they aren’t carrying inappropriate items down the road. Prompto hums softly as he gets in the passenger seat, looking out of the window. 

Prompto lifts his camera and starts to take a few shots out of the window, then turns and starts to snap shots of Ignis while he drives, smiling brightly. “You’re so handsome, I love taking photos of you. Especially when you let your hair fall in your face…” He trails a hand up Ignis’ thigh and smiles seductively, sitting back in his seat after only a moment. 

Ignis’ breath comes out shaky. He gives a small look to Prompto, sighing heavily. “You’re a filthy tease.” 

“I know. It’s one of my best qualities.” Prompto smiles happily. They don’t spend long in the shop, Prompto had everything he wanted to try almost immediately. Ignis has to admit, seeing the items Prompto picked out has him getting hard on the car ride home. He shoves Prompto into the bed, quickly stripping him of his clothes. 

“I turned on the heat before we left, it shouldn’t get too cold in here.” He assures. He kisses Prompto’s neck, his chest, his stomach. Ignis smirks softly when he sees Prompto’s excitement, then kisses the tip of his dick softly. “Hands and knees.” He commands, standing back to undress himself. Prompto scrambles into position, hips wiggling with excitement. 

Ignis puts his hand on his hip, steadying him gently. “You must sit still.” He pushes between Prompto’s shoulders until his chest is against the bed. “Give me your arms. I’m tying your wrists together now.” He gently straps them together with leather, smirking softly. “The black is striking against your skin. One thing I’ve always loved about your clothes.” He leans down, sucking a few hickies into his back. 

“Spreader bar next. Are you prepared? It’s going to be a little cold.” He pushes his knees apart, and pushes the bar between his knees. “This looks good on you, gods.” Ignis puts a blindfold over Prompto’s eyes, humming softly as he does. 

“I just want to make you fall apart. I want to make you feel so good you scream.” Ignis hisses on his retreat, smirking at the shiver it causes. He opens the toy that Prompto had begged for, wanted the most of everything in the store when he laid eyes on it. “Are you prepared? I’m going to slip this into you now. No prepping, just lube.” He kisses Prompto’s lower back, putting enough lubricant on the toy to ensure that it will go in easily, but not mat the fur. 

“Safeword is red, remember that. Slow is yellow.” Ignis reminds him gently before pressing the plug into him. It’s slow, because he doesn’t want to hurt him. Prompto jumps slightly when it goes completely into him. The tail hangs between his legs, tickling the backs of them. He moans softly, clenching tightly against it. 

“God it feels so good.” He trembles with excitement. “I want more.” Prompto gasps softly in excitement when he feels Ignis’ fingertips on his thighs, the cold surprising him briefly. He presses back against him. 

“If you don’t shut your mouth, Prompto, I will have to gag you.” He whispers, spanking him. “I don’t want to hear you beg, I would have asked for it if I wanted it.” Ignis leaves a scattering of marks across his back just to hear him moan helplessly. He lifts the tail, tugging gently against it, shivering softly at the sound. He pours lube on his fingertips and gently pushes one in beside the plug, quickly followed by another one. 

Prompto’s hands curl into fists, followed by a low moan. He takes a few sharp breaths, before he finally relaxes, eyes sealed shut behind the blindfold. His legs are shaking badly by the time Ignis feels he’s ready. Ignis gets on his knees behind Prompto and pours lubricant into his palm. He slicks himself up then slowly presses into Prompto, pausing when he hears Prompto whine. “Yellow?” He asks, holding his hips gently. 

“Green! So fucking green!” Prompto responds loudly. “But I want the bar gone, it’s hurting my legs.” He mutters. Ignis nods a bit, readjusting until the bar is on the ground. Ignis groans quietly when he’s fully inside of Prompto. 

“You feel amazing.” Ignis leans over him, kissing his neck. “You’re amazing.” 

Prompto groans quietly. “Yellow. Definitely yellow now.” He whimpers, digging his nails into the leather straps. “Just, um, give me a moment.” It hurts slightly. Ignis freezes, gently rubbing Prompto’s hips. He waits until Prompto tells him he’s okay, then starts to thrust into him. 

“You’re beautiful.” He whispers. He gently undoes the leather straps, sighing softly when he sees the red marks. Prompto’s arms move to the front of him, gripping the sheets. Ignis grabs his hair tightly and fucks him hard, holding his hip with his other hand. He hunches over Prompto when he suddenly gets tight, coming inside him. Prompto comes on the sheets seconds later, crying out Ignis’ name. 

Ignis pulls out slowly, then gently removes the tail. “Okay, it’s time for a bath.” He removes the blindfold, kissing his cheek lightly. “Did you have fun?” He picks Prompto up and carries him to the bathroom, setting him on the toilet. 

“Yeah… That was the best.” He smiles happily, kissing Ignis’ neck softly. “You were so good.” He watches as Ignis fills the tub with hot water, then slowly stands up. He gets in the tub in front of Ignis, snuggled back against him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Ignis hugs him around the middle, kissing his neck. “With all of my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Promnis week: BDSM


End file.
